


Used To Be

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit, Abusive Relationship mention, Angst, M/M, Mentioned LAMP, Other, Past Anxceit, Somewhat sympathetic Deceit as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Even though it was a while ago and he's moved on, Virgil still sometimes thinks about what they used to be.





	Used To Be

Virgil was happy.

He had ended up dating Roman, Logan and Patton. He had been accepted and was out of his toxic relationship with Deceit.

But sometimes he’s haunted by the memories. Of what he and Deceit used to be. He just wants closure. And if the only way to get that is to talk to Deceit, so be it.

–

Deceit was looking out the window into the void that surrounded the mind palace when Virgil arrived.

“You should have come here.” Deceit said solemnly, as he continued staring out the window.

“I-I know. I just needed some closure…” Virgil trailer off.

“You should stay. You’re boyfriends won’t worry.” Deceit hissed.

“Why?” Virgil asked, “Why did you use me?”  
Deceit turned around.

“Someone didn’t need to get there trust. They didn’t know me. They knew you.” he started, “I didn’t have a plan. You weren’t a part of it.”  
Virgil nodded slowly.

“And to think I thought you loved me.” Virgil said as he left.

“I did.” Deceit whispered truthfully himself, when Virgil had left, “I ended up falling in love.”


End file.
